20 Unawakened
by Devastia-Spaz
Summary: Haven't you ever thought Sandra and Alex were one? That they're never in the same place, they both are jewel experts and HAVE RED HAIR? Well, Florina and Sandra's love is revealed suffering, and now Ophilia has to save them, using Jumi who aren't yet Jumi
1. Chapter 1

A small ray of light penetrated the airy room, illuminating the dull glow of deep, blood red hair of the woman at the small table. Her face was hidden, and her pale hands were clutching a rather large teacup. The room was cozy, with a small bed on one side, a plant, multiple pictures. The woman appeared to take no notice to her room. The cup was filled almost to the brim, and the surface was shimmering, showing that the woman's hands were shaking. Noises could be heard from below, and a light came from the stair case at the side, by she took no notice. A loud crash sounded through her room, and she didn't even wince.

Her head rose slowly, unnaturally neon green eyes peered toward the window, where the noise had came from. Standing, her hair falling to the middle of her back, she stepped to her window unsteadily and unlatched it. A large, pale green letter fluttered the ground, gold embroidery outlining the shape of a gem on the front. The silent woman picked up the letter, and pulled a small blade from the folds in her grey, loose fitting dress, slitting open the letter, cutting her index finger rather deeply. Allowing her finger to bleed, she paid no mind and returning the blade to it's spot, unfolded the letter. It read as such:

Dearest Ophilia,

I would never dream of asking you for assistance before now but if you don't come I fear the worst. Please, just come as quickly as possible, you know where I am.

Hurry, Florina

Tears spotted the paper, blurring the ink, and the writing was messy, as if the person's hands were unsteady. Ophilia pressed her lips to the letter, and whispered, "I'm coming for you," She stood like this for a moment before setting it down on the table gingerly. A rustling noise came from a corner, the plant turning towards her, it's green skin covered in thorns, the great pink flower upon it's top raising slightly to reveal a child like face. Ophilia nodded to it, and took a small blue pitcher from the table, and stepped towards it, watering it steadily. It rustled more, and a drop of her blood fell onto the petal. It froze and looked up at her. She simply stroked the drop away, mumbling an incoherent sorry.

"I'm going out, and I may not be back for several days. Take care, my friend," she told it, stroking the petal, before straightening up, and stretching. She took off the dress, revealing a olive toned, thin, but fit body. She replaced the plain dress with close fitting, black pants and a equally tight long sleeved shirt. Pulling a battered brush through her curled, tangled hair, she gazed in the mirror,her bright, eyes looking back. A red garnet, intertwined with a silver dragon rested on her bosom, glinting slightly with each move she made. With a almost pained sigh, she descended the only stair case at one side of the room sucking at the wound, to stop the bleeding.

Not even half way down the steps, a boy ran into her, his purple mess of hair bobbing with excitement.

"Take me with you! I've got some wicked spells I wanna try out!" he exclaimed. The woman appeared shocked, and stared at the boy with wide eyes, before simply patting his head, and picking up a large muffin from on the table. The room was warm, the oven on, filling the room with the sweet scent of baking.

"So master, you got a problem with kids, or what?" he asked in a disgusted tone, causing a shadow of a smile to cross Ophilia's face briefly. Another child, female, with longer, but with the same shade of purple hair sat at the table and looked up at the quiet woman. Her eyebrows furrowed, noting that something was not quite right.

"What's going on, master? Nightmares again?" she asked, her pretty face worried.

"I've been summoned. I will be out for a while, it looks like," she answered, ignoring the question.

"Why not take me with you? I know I'll be more useful then Bud!" she said, glancing at her brother.

"Not this time Lisa, I was called for personally,"

"I'll stay and watch the fort," she said, disappointed, but not protesting. Ophilia, sighed, and reached over to kiss her head, then left the muffin, untouched, on the kitchen table. Stepping out the front door, the sun fell onto her directly, illuminating the red of her hair brilliantly. She put up a hand to protect her pale eyes, and took a path right of the tree house she lived in. Trees overlapped the path, casting green shadows that played across her body. The building she approached was of stone, and appeared very old. Moss had grown in between the blocks, and the door appeared as if it were to fall off.

She, however, entered it without hesitation and when she exited it, her entire body was clad in black body armor. It seemed to be new, shining as her hair did. The armor was light, and her black clothing could be seen in some places. In her right hand, she grasped a ornate black spear, the metal curling about it's self, opening up into a long blade. Ophilia took the weapon with her as she took a separate path. The trees thinned out, opening into a grassy plain, before a small stable.

A teal dragon, easily her height if standing, lay resting in the grass, soaking up the sun. As she approached, a milky eye opened, and he raised his head, his iridescent scales shimmering. She clicked her tongue, and the creature stood stretched his magnificent wings, revealing a tear or two, and flexed his black claws, before answering her called with a small click himself. Ophilia walked to him, and stroked his head tenderly. He closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying it, and allowed himself to be brought out of the meadow.

"We have been summoned, my dearest Xaviar," she told him, and stroked a wing, before swinging herself onto his back and setting off.


	2. Chapter 2

The two traveled swiftly, stopping before a grey tan and gold building; Geo, the academy of magic. As they stepped in the front gates, students in colored uniforms clustered about their feet. Ophilia dismounted, to be sure not to trample anyone, and left Xaviar at the gate. He didn't seem to mind, and entertained the children with rides, and displays a vibrant blue flames. Ophilia walked into the city, avoiding the rushing students, and made her way to a broken down shop. The wood did not match the surrounding shops, and the paint was still vibrant, despite the broken appearance. She pushed open the door, to find the inside smashed to pieces. Jewelry, what was left of it, caused the floor to glitter, and dust coated everything. A faint whispering could be heard, the voices incoherent. Ophilia stepped to a large chest, the only thing that seemed unaffected by ages, the gold and gems embedded in the front and sides shining proudly. The voices got louder. Ophilia lifted the lid and found herself in a well endowed room.

"Oh, You're here. Very good," a tall woman said, dressed in a black and white gown, revealing a gleaming black pearl on her chest. A man and woman were also in the room, both dressed in green. The man has a dark green core, while the female's could not be seen. There was also another man on the large bed, which took up most of the room. The man was not moving, not even breathing, and the woman in green sat down next to him, stroking his hair, tears sliding steadily down her face.

"Florina," Ophilia said, and embraced the girl, stroking her head. Florina stopped and embraced her back, crying silently into her shoulder. The taller woman cleared her throat.

"Ophilia, Sandra is dead. We need you to help us revive her for the sake of Florina," she said bluntly. The man in green looked at the boy on the bed and then looked away in disgust. Ophilia, loosened her grip on Florina slightly.

"I'm not sure I understand," she said.

"After you saved us, we used our last tear for you. Sandra's core was...destroyed after the battle. We were going to leave her, after what she did, but Florina begged us not to. She said that she had been so kind to her. She was in such a state of distress that she had gotten ill. The illness that consumes her is killing her. As if her body had just given up. So, if you could bring her back, we're thinking that will help Florina heal," the man said.

"Elazul..." Florina started, but looked away. She detached herself from Ophilia gently, and walked towards him, then paused and resumed her seat. Ophilia, however, stood, still confused.

"Alex is Sandra. I I love her, Ophilia. I loved him when he was Alex, and I love her now that she's revealed as Sandra," she explained sadly. She reached to touch Sandra's face, but was caught in a coughing fit. Ophilia immediately went to her side. After a bit, she calmed down again. Elazul took a small, black satin bag from his coat.

The taller woman looked from Sandra on the bed, to Florina and started to yell.

"You stupid girl! This woman used you, she was holding you until it was time to kill you! You mean nothing to her, and yet you're tearing yourself up over her!" the woman screamed, and knocked over a small ornament, causing it to shatter on the ground. Florina's eyes watered, but she stayed silent, suffering quietly. The other woman turned from her, and allowed her to do so.

"There are twenty gems in this bag. They are jumi shards. We have found that a large portion of our population was gone after you saved us all. These people may or may not know what they are. Simply deliver these gems to their owners. We need these unborn jumi to help create another tear, for Sandra over there," Elazul explained, ignoring the other two, and handing her the velvet bag. Ophilia opened the bag and all the gems flashed, at once, blinding her. She was left standing outside of the box.

Ophilia leaned back on the chest, thinking. This is what she had been called for. She glanced at her cut hand and winced. Straightening, she reached into the bag tenderly. The shard she removed was black, with a dusting of gold flecks. Curious, Ophilia looked around the shop, until she found what she was looking for; a gem book. After flipping through the tattered pages, she recognized it as a Nebula Stone. The shard was cool, and smooth, and seemed to pulse in her hand. Ophilia held it up to the dim light coming into the abandoned shop, and saw a shape within it twist, forming what seemed to be a face, with a disk shaped item on it's head. Ophilia took the stone out side, and felt it grow warmer.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked forward, ignoring the screams of laughter coming from the children. The stone continued to heat as Ophilia walked, becoming cooler as some points, and warmer at others. it lead her to a large building, the library. She stepped into the crowded room, where students clustered around two teachers on both the floor she was on now, and the lower one. The teacher on the lower floor was a floating shield, with the abstract depiction of a man's face painted upon it. He was shouting loudly, lecturing his group on the Fairy Human wars. The students on the level she was on, however, were shouting loudly themselves, trying to drown out the shield. A woman's bandaged face could be seen over the students head, their teacher. It vaguely resembled the face from inside the shard.

"Thesenis? Do you recognize this stone?" Ophilia asked. The stone was starting to become to heated to hold. The woman shook her head sadly, turning her dull brown eyes away, back to her pot, which was of whatever spell she was attempting that day. The stone suddenly scorched Ophilia's hand, causing her to drop it. It rolled across the floor, coming to a rest at Thesenis's feet. The tall woman, clad in band-aids, she reached down to pick it up. As soon as her grey fingers touched it, there was a sudden explosion of black light. Students screamed, and the shield from below could be heard shouting. The light gradually faded back, exposing that Thesenis had gone. In her place was a beautiful, well endowed woman, with long, straight blonde hair. She was wearing a tight, tan dress, with foreign symbols ling the bottom, and very low cut collar. Placed on her chest was a glistening Nebula core.

"I'm a Jumi?" she asked softly, ignoring her students catcalls, and shocked shouts. Ophilia nodded and explained the situation. Thesenis nodded and simply turned back to her pot, now with several more students in her vicinity. A student shoved past Ophilia, causing her to drop the bag. A deep grey stone rolled out of it, over the banister. Falling herself, Ophilia tried to catch it, but too late. A metallic clang echoed through the stuffy building, followed by a brilliant, multi-hued flash. Quickly snatching up the bag, Ophilia forced her way down the stairs, to see the teacher on the floor, next to a nude, blue hair, blue eyed man.

"Nunuzac!" Ophilia called out, and ran down to pick up the shield. She held it up to the light, and stared at the face, worried.

"Nunuzac?" she asked again, only to have the man answer.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here, what do you want?" he asked, irritated. He had a grey Galena core upon his chest, complimenting his rather pale skin.

"How did you become...?" she started, only to be cut off.

"Awakened Jumi are purged of any curses that were bestowed upon them, didn't you know that? Now tell me why I have been summoned?" he asked. Ophilia explained the situation in detail, for the man would not let her leave without telling him exactly why she had interrupted his own study group. Finally, she was allowed to leave, after he agreed he would come as well when called. With a sigh, Ophilia reluctantly removed the next shard, feeling that this was a little too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Onyx. The shard was already somewhat warm in her hold, as if the Jumi were close, but directed her to go in a separate direction. Leaving the hustle and bustle of the library, Ophilia followed the dirt path the stone was leading her on. The sun was brilliant, causing her entire body to glisten like the onyx in her hand. Suddenly, a strange rabbit blocked her path. He was rather large, if not overweight, and wore merchants clothing. With a wide smile, he moved as she did, making sure the Ophilia could not get past. She finally halted all attempts, causing his smile to widen. The rabbit then pulled his bag down from his shoulder.

"Hello! May I interest you in-?" he started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"No, thank you. However, it would please me if you were to allow me to pass," Ophilia said politely, bowing slightly. The rabbit scoffed, and ignored her request. Ophilia smiled sweetly, and spun the spear in her hand, bringing it whistling down and pinning his bag into the road. The creature jumped, and pulled his bag, ripping a large hole in the bottom causing his belongings to fall out into the dirt.

"I just had the weapon fire tempered, Niccolo, and I've been itching to try it," Ophilia said, smiling, pulling her blade from the path. Niccolo grabbed his things and quickly ran off without a word. Shaking her head, she dusted off her spear, and continued following the shard's temperature changes. A few clouds floated by, obscuring the sun, a playful breeze replacing the constant shine with Ophilia's hair spiraling about her face.

The clearing ahead held several white, wooden chairs, with matching umbrellas on them, while a colorful man who seemed to be man of puzzle pieces was at a stand giving out drinks. Niccolo could be seen, sulking in a corner, while a mischievous student behind him was trying to steal some of the rabbit's worthless knick knacks. Ophilia smiled, but it was half hearted, there was far too much to do. So far her mission had been nothing but delivering. Gritting her teeth, she knew that it would not be that way the whole mission, and continued forward, approaching yet another teacher.

She was leaned back in the chair, her powerful, green, reptilian legs on the table, black talons stretching as Ophilia approached. Her mass of bright red hair moved, as a green snake looked up at her from it's perch on the teacher's head. The woman sat up, and flipped a tuft of white hair out of her face catching Ophilia in a stare. Then, laughing, leaned back again and closed her eyes.

"Yes, what do you want, Ophilia?" she asked, her tail curling around the chair she was sitting in, the breeze picking up again. Ophilia shivered slightly, goose bumps speckling her body, but not from the cold.

"Kathinja, that was dangerous," she said quietly to the teacher. The basilisk just laughed.

"Even if I did kill you, you wouldn't stay dead. You have too many important friends," she said, smiling, showing of some very pointed teeth, and flashing her deadly, bronze eyes. Ophilia shook her head, and pulled some gloves from inside her armor, to protect them from the heat of the shard. Placing it on the table, the gem glittered, catching the teacher's attention.

"What is that?" she asked, picking it up to examine it. When her claw touched it, a shock of red light erupted from her, revealing Kathinja looking rather dumbfounded, a claw tracing her new onyx core. The core flashed, the shards in Ophilia's bag responded.

"So I'm a Jumi? Interesting. Who are we trying to save?" she asked, assuming. Ophilia looked shocked at first, but then relaxed, she was a scholar after all. She cleared her throat, and explained the situation to her quickly. Kathinja nodded, and agreed to come when called. She then stood, and left the woman where she was, mumbling about lesson plans. Ophilia reached into her black, velvet bag and pulled a purple red toned shard out, identified as Lululite by the stolen gem book.

The crystal turned her towards the largest building, the palace. Several children ran past, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you, you have got to be kidding!" one shrieked shrieked, and second one answered.

"Yeah, she totally works for the fatso bunny now!"

"No kidding? Ah man, if I was her, I'd quit,"

"That's the beauty of it, she can't!"

The children continued past Ophilia, leaving her in silent. She bit her lip, and looked inside the palace before entering it. Multiple works of art lined the walls, from statues to paintings, all of which depicting warriors, or beautiful maidens. An equally lovely woman sat on a deep red couch, with a large, extravagant pink hair style, and her snake body curled around comfortably. However, the woman's pose changed from comfort to fury when Ophilia entered the room.

"Get that thing out of here! It reeks of Jumi!" the snake lady shrieked, tensed up, pressing herself against the back of the couch. Her tail curled around her, and she turned her head away, her expression that of one of pain. Ophilia looked shocked.

"Kristie, calm down," she said soothingly, biting her lip. The shard was starting to sear her gloves. Seeing no other choice, Ophilia expertly tossed the stone at her. Kristie shrieked, but didn't move out of the way fast enough. With a flash of purple, she was revealed sprawled across the couch, panting, a Luluvite core on her chest. Tears were running down her face, causing her make-up to run. She turned her head, getting her face paint on the furniture, to give Ophilia a terribly hurt look.

"Why? Why, Ophilia?" she asked, looking up at her through mournful eyes. Ophilia reached forward to comfort her, but saw no way to do so.

"Just promise me that you will come when I call for you. If you really are curious, ask Nunuzac, or any of the other teachers," she quietly. Kristie turned away, her body limp. Shaking her own head, Ophilia left the palace, feeling as if she were getting a head ache.

The next shard she removed was a shining Opal, but it was interesting. Part of it was heated, while another part was not. Ophilia held it up to the light, and saw a green wiggling line. She raised an eyebrow, and walked forward, following the heated portion. She ended up in the lower story of the library. Nunuzac had left, probably for some clothes. Thesenis was still present, though, still cooking away while male students clustered around her new, appealing form.

The shard led Ophilia to a small girl, with dark her, and a quaint dress, as if she had only just got the uniform. However, her eyes spoke of a different level of maturity, as if she were superior to everyone else.

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?" Ophilia asked the girl, uncertain. The girl glanced at it, then away.

"No, Ophilia, I have not seen it before," she said quietly. Ophilia raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel? Are you the girl who switched with Rachel? The girl from Domina?" she asked quickly. The other girl glanced at her, expression dripping poison.

"I no longer go by that name," she said coldly, averting her eyes once more. Ophilia touched her with the gem, trying to get her to revert back to her body. It flickered, but did not do anything else. Biting her lip, Ophilia tried to talk with her.

"Rachel, I need you to switch back. Two womans' lives are on the line!" she said hurriedly. The girl ignored her.

"Rachel, you don't have to stay there, you could always run away in your true form!" she continued, trying to convince her.

"If I were to go back to my family now, they will not of learned anything of my leaving. Come back later. Much later," she said, and would not speak again.

"Rachel, I will come back for you," she said, her voice low, before she replaced the shard and left the library. She had never given up before, but there wasn't much time. Ophilia took out the next shard, covered in rich golds and browns, a beautiful Tiger's eye. It was very cold, so she walked back to the front gate. Eyes on the road, deep in thought. laughter and screams of delight could be heard ahead. A blue fireball flew past, narrowly missing Ophilia, but she took no notice.

"Come, Xaviar, we are leaving," Ophilia said, ignoring the pretests and cries. The dragon bowed lowly, and allowed for the children to slide of his scaled back. Ophilia then hoisted herself onto him, and the left the city quickly.


End file.
